1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a grinder and a grinding method using the grinder, and more particularly, to a grinder, a grinding method of a panel using the grinder, a manufacturing method of a display panel using the grinding method, and a display device manufactured by the manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, flat panel displays are thin display devices that have a flat and thin profile. Such flat panel displays include, for example, a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display.
A flat panel display includes a display panel for displaying an image. In general, the display panel is formed by cutting a mother panel, formed by bonding together upper and lower substrates having a device for image display, etc., formed thereon, into cells of desired size. The cutting process of the mother panel includes a process of forming a cut groove by a cutting wheel or a process of breaking the cut groove by a breaker, for example.
A display panel having a desired size can be separated from the mother panel by this cutting process. However, horizontal cracks or vertical cracks may occur on edges of a cut surface, and flaws, such as plastic deformation, may be generated at a portion where the cut groove is formed.
To eliminate these flaws, a method of cutting at a reduced insertion depth of a cutting wheel has been devised; however, there is a limitation in repairing cracks by this method. Moreover, a method of grinding edges of a cut surface by a grinding stone, such as diamond, having large grain size and high hardness has been used to eliminate the flaws. This can eliminate cracks caused by cutting, but the surface roughness is increased compared to that before grinding. The increased surface roughness leads to a reduction in the strength of the panel. Thus, this grinding method may fail to achieve desired panel strength.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.